Bound To Him Forever
by beanbuddy
Summary: Rukia is a 16 year old girls who has had a boring life until 2 years ago when a certain orange haired person came along. He seems normal at day but at night his is a whole diffrent person. I'm sorry I suck at doing a summary so sorry about that ; ;.
1. The Beginning

**Authors Notes: This is my first Fanfic so I hope you like it. /**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

He said I was special…

He said if I left his side I would get hurt…

He never answered the one question I have always asked…

Why can't I leave?

**2 years ago**

I was looking straight up at the full moon way up in the sky. I had been running for what seemed like hours. One part of me has been telling me to take a break but another part was saying to keep on running.

The reason why I was running was because someone… or something was chasing me. I looked back to see if the creaturewas following me.

To my dismay it was…

I didn't know what _it_ was all I knew was that _it _was big, black, and fast. As I stood there, no thoughts going through my head, not noticing that the creature was getting closer by the second. I was paralyzed to the ground I couldn't move at all I looked back one more time just to make sure it stopped following me. when I looked back it was gone. I sighed in relief until I heard something breathing behind me. I was too scared to turn around but I just had to. When I turned around there was a 300 pound beast in front of me, tears weld up in my eyes and I did the first thing that came to mind.

Scream.

* * *

Sorry this is short it's not that late but I'm tired because it's daylight savings time. Hoped you liked it. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: Sorry this took me so long right now it's late and all I've haven't gotten to my story in a while but now that have I'm going to finish a new chapter. Hope you like it. ^^**

**Rukia's **_**P.O.V**_

I was sitting at my desk talking to some of my friends Orihime and Rangiku we were talking about what we were doing over Spring Break. The bell then rang which such because I wanted to talk more when everyone went to their seats and the when the teacher walked in the class door then swung open and _he _stepped in. It was the orange hair bastard that made my life miserable ever since he came here.

**Flash back ( 2 years ago)**

The school bell just rang, as everyone was taking their seats then our teacher, Mr. Shiba, came in and started talking about what we were going to do today. But obviously I wasn't paying attention I was looking out the window thinking about chappy but I snapped out of my daydream when Mr. Shiba started to talk about that we were getting a transfer student I sighed knowing that this would be the top gossip at our school for at least a week or two. Mumbling and whispers were going around the classroom. I didn't get why everyone made a big deal out of this it was just a transfer student. I heard the class door opened it while still looking out the when the transfer student walked in the room then was filled with gasps and high pitched screams you would hear at a concert. Losing control of my curiosity I converted my eyes away from the widow and to the transfer student. There in the front of the room was a male student at least six foot with orange hair " great just great we probably got playboy or possibly a pervert " I mumbled.

To me all the guys who are in my class are perverts they bring in porn magazines and all that other disgusting stuff they talk about. Then all of a sudden most of the girls got up from their seats and started running up to the orange haired buffoon asking for his number. Once Mr. Shiba finally got the girls calm and back in their seats he started to talk again " This is Ichigo Kurosaki, now Kurosaki you will have to sit at the only available desk we have… which is right behind Kuchiki over there " said Mr. Shiba who was pointing straight at me. My eyes locked with his at first his eyes were a light brown filled with curiosity then his eyes changed to a glowing golden color that seemed to be filled with lust and domination. But his eyes went back to their normal color in a mere secant I was stunned of what just happened, when I finally blink again I notice Ichigo wasn't in the spot he was standing in anymore he was right behind me. I could tell he was behind me because of I could feel his eyes looking straight at me as if trying to read my mind. But after that the day went by as it usually did until I accidently bumped into Ichigo as I was about to apologize to him but in return he glared at me and said "watch where you're going midget".

**End of Flash back**

After that day when he called me that-that nickname I was stuck with being called that by him. He soon started calling me other nicknames about my size and finding other ways to tease me. For god sakes I was a Kuchiki I'm the step-sister of Byakuya Kuchiki the owner of the Kuchiki Corp. I should be respected not treated like a little kid! So on that day I declared that I wouldn't let a orange haired gorilla ruin my life. The lunch bell then rang tell every it was lunch break as I was going for the door to go so I could meet up with my friends for lunch but just as I steped out of the classroom someone said my name which made me stop right in my tracks. I looked over my shoulder and it turns out it was Mr. Shiba's who said my name, "Rukia, I want you to print me one hundred copies of these before lunch break ends please" he was smiling at me I knew I couldn't refuse his offer when he smiled at me like that and he knew it. All my friends think we're both perfect for each other, they also knew I liked him but I considered him more as a friend. "Rukia, Rukia, Rukia!" I blinks noticing I was spacing out while looking at the ground I then looked up to see Mr. Shiba who had a concerned look on his and the papers I had to copy in his hands "are you okay?" he asked I took the papers from him then smiled and nodded. I looked to the side of me and there was Ichigo he was surrounded by girls like always looking at both me and Mr. Shiba as if listening to our little conversation when his eyes connected with mine he just scowled at me. In my response I turned around and walked away I knew he was still staring at me but I just brushed it off and went on with me day.

**Hey everyone! I know I know it's the end of the chapter I tried really hard one of my friends has been supporting me I was so happy :) I'm now going to start writing about our favorite orange hair friend can't wait to start writing XD. Please Review!**


End file.
